


The Other Side

by Maleficent265



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x09 Fix-It, Angst, Barry Allen is there too, Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Harrison is Grumpy, Romance, Slow Burn, SnowWells, Snowells, and Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent265/pseuds/Maleficent265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Wells refuses to have fun during the holidays. Caitlin refuses to have fun without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It’s been a while since I’ve taken a swing at writing… So, I’m coming out with this! A lot of people have been begging for SnoWells fictions in the SnoWells tag and I thought I’d try my hand. This doesn’t have any specific timeline but I do know it’s set sometime after 2x08. Enjoy! And let me know if you liked! I’ll probably do more chapters regardless of feedback, but feedback is nice. SLOW BURN, ANGSTY STUFF, UN-BETA-ED WARNING. Also, I should mention that this is a season two fiction and there will be spoilers. If you haven’t watched the show this far, you’ll be a little confused.
> 
> Song Rec: Hello by Leroy Sanchez
> 
> This is also on Tumblr and, in my opinion, much prettier to read. :)

Harrison Wells was a dick.

It didn’t take a scientist to figure _that_ one out. It was just a natural aspect of his personality; a small part of his make-up that had grown to dominate most of his _good_ characteristics.

Cisco Ramon had been the first one to point out his dick-mode-tendencies. Wells had a quick-witted retort for almost everything Cisco said, he outed him to Team Flash as a meta-human, and whenever things started getting too chummy around S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison would purposely mispronounce his name and refer to him as _Crisco_.

Cisco kind of hated him… Everyone in this universe -Earth-I - seemed to have a one problem or another with Dr. Harrison Wells. It didn’t help that he was wearing the face of a man who had previously _broken_ each and every little member of Team Flash. So, yeah… The whole gang kind of hated him and it wasn’t just for being an overall douche bag.

Harrison’s doppelgänger had apparently killed Cisco in an alternate timeline. As confusing as that had been to understand… It was something he was being punished for even though he had no memory of ever doing anything of the sort. Regardless of Harrison’s innocence, aside from glares, Cisco could barely look at him.

Barry Allen on the other hand, couldn’t seem to stop staring. Courtesy of Harrison’s doppelgänger, he had to endure the watchful eye of the Scarlet Speedster who also apparently hated him for crimes he didn’t commit… Killing his mother for example. For the most part, Wells pretended Barry wasn’t there. He would move about the lab and refuse to acknowledge his presence unless Barry came right out with some sort of verbal utterance - something to cue Harrison’s attention. When it started getting too irritating to tolerate, Wells typically made quick eye contact in order to get Barry to stop… Just a sudden jerk of the head was enough to startle Barry enough to back off and pretend he had been staring at the wall behind him the entire time.

Barry reminded him of a kid learning to swim; a kid plunging into the cold waters of an unforgiving ocean and believing he could kick his way to the surface before actually learning how. He remembered what it was like to teach Jesse, his daughter, how to swim - remembered the fear in her eyes as he told her to jump off the poolside wall and trust that he’d be there to catch her - remembered the look of triumph after she’d done it… It was _fun_. But that’s not what it had been like for Barry. There was no one waiting to catch him in the deep end, no one telling him how hard he needed to kick in order to make it, and there was no one offering him any sort of help when he was actually out there, letting wave after wave drag him under. He had _support_ , yes, but aside from that, he had no actual backup on the field. Science had its place but Barry didn’t rely on the smarts of his team when he was in the middle of a fist fight. He relied on himself and his speed.

For Barry, becoming a speedster had been sink or swim.

Caitlin Snow never stared… She _glanced_. When it was quiet, Wells would sometimes catch her in the act. He could never be completely sure because it was always so subtle - so _brief_ \- he sometimes wondered if he had imagined it. Occasionally, when he caught her in mid-glance, she would hold his stare and wait as if she had expected him to say something. Before she looked away, a range of emotions would dance across her face from hatred to sadness to confusion… This girl couldn’t hide anything. She was the type to wear her heart on her sleeve. Harrison’s doppelgänger wronged her too… He hadn’t asked too many questions but he knew she’d lost someone she had cared about. Who was it again? Roscoe? Ricky? _Ronnie_?? It was something that began with _R_.

From his short time in this alternate universe, Harrison had gathered that _Caitlin_ was, indeed, the smart one… They were all _smart_. If S.T.A.R. Labs had been anything like it was back on his earth, they would have to be in order to be apart of the scientific team in the first place. But Caitlin had a better sense of… _Emotional intelligence_. She could read him differently than Barry or Cisco. Everyone knew what he was going through but Caitlin seemed to be the only one with enough sense to understand, even if she sometimes looked at him like he was a bomb waiting to go off. At least she _tried_.

They were haunted by the past.

When they looked at him, they saw the face of their enemy - The Reverse Flash. He looked like the man who nearly destroyed Central City but he wasn’t about to start apologizing for something he never actually did. He wasn’t here to make up, or make friends… He didn’t care to learn the ins and outs of Team Flash’s individual members and personalities. He just wanted his daughter back.

It was one A.M. at S.T.A.R. Labs and all Harrison Wells could think about was Zoom, the narcissistic psychopath who kidnapped his daughter. Aside from Cisco’s last _vibe_ , he didn’t even know if she was still alive. He couldn’t think, could barely eat, and certainly couldn’t sleep… It was the only thing on his mind.

 _That_ , along with his new cell phone, of course…

Much to his disdain, Barry and the rest of the team _insisted_ on purchasing Harrison his very own Earth-I-cellular-device. Now that he was an official-temporary-member of Team Flash, as Cisco had put it, they thought it wise to be able to get a hold of him in case of any unexpected emergencies. It was a logical request at first, but now that he’d been roped into group-texting with the Flash-Peanut-Gang, he realized he’d been mistaken to give out his consent… Let alone his new number.

Pressing his head against the lackluster pillow and dragging his hands over his face, Wells huffed at the _zrrit-zrrit_ sound coming from the surgical table standing next to his gurney… Apparently setting the phone on silent didn’t necessarily mean it would stop making noise. The nonstop buzzing against the metallic worktop was enough to drive him insane… At the very least, the vibrate setting was much better to listen to than its previous ringtone; the mechanical laugh of Woody Woodpecker, courtesy of Cisco Ramon. He assumed it had been Cisco’s harmless way of getting even with Wells for killing him in that other timeline.

The phone vibrated again… _Did these people ever sleep?_

With the twelfth and final buzz Harrison was willing to tolerate, he jerked upright and snatched the device off the table with enough ferocity to make the gurney roll a couple of inches to the side. Making a mental note to lock the bed wheels, he slid his finger across the touch screen and started scrolling through dozens of unread text messages… As usual, they had nothing to do with him, or Jesse, or Zoom, or anything remotely close to something _important_. They were simply discussing what time they’d like to meet at Jitters in the morning.

Rolling his eyes, Harrison’s thumbs began tapping against the screen…

 **1:09 AM - Wells, Harrison:** _Go 2 sleep._

He squinted through the dark as the screen died and came back to life, casting an overly bright, blue light against his features. And once, twice, five times the phone buzzed against his palm.

 **1:09 AM - Ramon, Cisco:** _HARRY IS ALIVE! Well, we already knew he was back from the dead but this is the first time he’s ever actually replied to our messages._

 **1:09 AM - Snow, Caitlin:** _OMG! I didn’t realize it was so late! We aren’t disturbing you, are we?_

 **1:10 AM - Allen, Barry:** _Sorry, Dr. Wells. We lost track of time._

 **1:10 AM - Snow, Caitlin:** _Would you like to meet up with us tomorrow? We were going to grab coffee and do some Christmas shopping. :)_

Harrison blinked at the screen… There was her emotional intelligence again.

 **1:10 AM - Ramon, Cisco:** _Yeahh, because working with Harry is so much fun that we should take him shopping._

Harrison pinched the bridge of his nose… _This_ was a perfect example of why he never replied in this stupid group chat; the texts never stopped coming.

 _No_ , he didn’t want to go to Jitters, stand in line for overpriced coffee, and then battle the holiday crowd to do Christmas shopping. There was no one to buy for anyway… The holidays were about family and his was gone. He didn’t need to be reminded of that, assuming he could ever forget.

Setting his jaw, he frowned and began typing again…

 **1:11 AM - Wells, Harrison** : _No_

Lowering himself back down onto the hard mattress beneath him, he placed the phone over his chest and stared at the ceiling. One more vibration came through the device, and he lifted the phone once more to unlock the screen… He blinked again. This time the text was a private message from Caitlin.

 **1:13 AM - Snow, Caitlin:** _Are you sure? It might be fun._

Harrison sighed… His pointer dragged against the touch-screen-keyboard before hitting send.

 **1:13 AM - Wells, Harrison:** _I appreciate the offer, Snow. But until I get Jesse back, I don’t think I could bring myself to celebrate. Please understand that._

A few minutes passed before his phone buzzed again.

 **1:17 AM - Snow, Caitlin:** _We’re meeting tomorrow morning at 7:30. In case you change your mind._

He didn’t respond this time. Instead, he placed the phone back on the surgical table and rolled over to try to fall asleep.


	2. Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wells decides to meet the team at Jitters…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are gramattical errors in this. So, try not to let it deter you from finishing the chapter. :)
> 
> This is also on Tumblr (Maleficent265) and it's much easier to read... In case you were interested.

It was 6:43 when the texting started back up and precisely 6:47 before the incessant _zrrit-zrrit_ sound had stirred Harrison awake….

Without opening his eyes, he reached for his phone and grumbled something about earplugs before attempting to unlock the screen. Still half asleep, it took him _three_ tries before finally cracking his own code to open the text-app… The odd thing about it was, there were no unread messages. Instead of texts, the buzzing that had been coming from his phone was actually alerting him to a series of _calls_.

There were four missed calls from none other than Dr. Snow.

That was different… Typically the team communicated with him through text messaging. It was _impersonal_ but he didn’t mind seeing as how he didn’t necessarily want to be friends and they only used it as a way of keeping tabs on him just in case he went full out Reverse Flash on them. Unless if there was an _emergency_ , calling each other was just one of the unwritten rules; as in don’t do it… _At all._

Still, if there was anyone in this universe who he would feel obligated to accept a call from, it would be _her_. They were practically friends… _Maybe_? If saving each other’s lives merited an actual friendship. He wasn’t really sure. It had been quite a while since he’d actually had a _real_ friend but that was only because he was one of those fuck-off-workaholic types. Caitlin never seemed to be phased by his pissy attitude. So, of course, she would be the one to call and think nothing of it.

But what if she _needed_ something? What if _this_ was one of those so called emergencies? After all, she did call _four_ times.

Before he could decide whether or not he wanted to call her back, his phone lit up and a soft _ding_ jarred him… She had apparently just finished using his voice mail because the notification spread across the screen in bold letters; _One Unheard Message._

Exhaling through his nose, Harrison pressed the phone to his ear and waited, hoping that she wasn’t in any sort of trouble. He wasn’t in a position to go after her this time, what with the bullet wound from Patty Spivot and the decent gash running along the side of his abdomen, thanks to Grodd.

For the first few seconds, all he could hear was dead air coming through the receiver. And then he heard her awkwardly spout out, “Dr. Wells?”

Harrison let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and continued listening.

“This is Caitlin. Um… You don’t have to call me back or anything. I guess I just… I guess I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay.”

Another moment of silence floated by…

“You don’t have to come to Jitters if you don’t feel like it but I wanted to let you know that I understand what you’re going through…With… You know… Things are just… I know you’re worried about Jesse.” She blurted. “I get it. We all do. And just like everything else that goes on in our crazy lives - I hope you realize this isn’t something you have to go through alone. I know what it’s like to lose someone and I’d like to let you know that I’m thinking of you. So, if there’s anything you need or anything you want to say, I’m here. Barry, Cisco, Joe… We _all_ are.” She sighed and rustled the phone a bit before heading right back into it, “I just didn’t want you to feel like no one understood, especially this time of year.”

The phone clicked, indicating that the message was over and just like that, Harrison was shoving a mess of unkept hair under his ball cap and heading for the door.

* * *

Harrison wasn’t exactly sure how that message had drawn him there… All he knew was that it was 7:15 and he was parked in the backlot behind Jitters, agitatedly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel of Cisco’s van, while listening to the preset holiday classics softly hum through the speakers.

The engine abruptly cut off as Wells pulled the keys from the ignition and pushed at the drivers side door. He wasn’t nervous about meting the team at their favorite coffee shop or anything but he certainly couldn’t say he was _excited_. The whole thing was a huge waste of time. Instead of _hanging out,_ they could be figuring out how to close the breaches around the city and stop Zoom.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Wells strolled through the parking lot with his head down - face shrouded beneath a dark ball cap - and headed for the shop’s back door.

The place was festive enough to have been plucked straight from the North Pole. Large Christmas trees were staged and decorated in the front windows, large wreaths were hung on every wall, greenery had been hung on the counters and accented with bright red bows… The entire shop reeked with peppermint and cinnamon. Even the employees had mastered the seasonal holiday cheer by wearing reindeer antlers and elf hats over their heads.

Jitters was fairly crowded for it being so early but he assumed it was just the morning rush coming in for their pre-work caffeine fixes.

Harrison was in line six minutes before the place cleared out. He watched the man in front of him juggle large boxes of coffee before turning away from the counter and nearly smacking into him. Once he was gone, Wells stepped toward the cashier, fished his wallet from his back pocket and ordered a not-so-fancy black coffee.

 _This_ barista had reindeer antlers glued to her head band, bells around her neck and an overly toothy smile. “Would you like to try our Holiday Flash?”

Wells blinked, stopping in mid reach as he tried to place a twenty dollar bill on the worktop between them. “Holiday… _Flash_? You actually have a drink named after The Flash?”

“ _Yeah_!” She beamed. “It’s heavily caffeinated… We added peppermint syrup to it for the holidays. It tastes sort of like a-”

“No thank you.” He scoffed and slapped the bill against the counter.

“Regular coffee it is!” She smiled again and plucked the twenty off the bar-top before opening the cash register.

He watched her with a frown as she paused with the money in her hands. Barely biting her lip, she looked up and said, “I cant accept this bill.”

“What do you mean?” The barista pointed to the backside of the twenty… “It shouldn’t look like this.”

Harrison leaned over the counter and inspected the bill. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“See here?” The pad of her finger tapped the building in the center. “The White House should be there but this building says it’s the… _Hall of Justice?_ I’m not even sure that’s a real place.”

 _Right_ … Earth-I currency _would_ have just enough variation to make his money worthless.

Setting his jaw, he snatched the twenty and shoved it back inside his wallet. He was about to leave and count his trip to Jitters as one big mistake before he felt a light touch graze his shoulder. Harrison jerked his head toward the person standing in line behind him.

It was _Caitlin_ …

Still touching his shoulder, she slid her debit card toward the barista and gave him a warm smile that made him want to tug out from underneath her palm and run back to the van for reasons he didn’t understand.

“I’ll get his. And I think I’d like to try your Holiday Flash… Both to-go.” She added.

“ _Sure_!” And with that, the barista swiped Caitlin’s card and began scurrying behind the counter to fill the order, jingling as she went.

Aside from the loud grind of the coffee maker behind the bar, it was a little too quiet… Harrison wasn’t sure whether or not to try and make conversation or make a bolt for the door.

Briefly making eye contact, his lips quirked with a barely-there-smile before it fell. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Consider it an appreciation gift for showing up.”

He shrugged. “I got your message.”

“Well, I’m really glad you came.”

Harrison nodded and fixed his stare on the barista as she globbed a pile of whipped cream onto Caitlin’s Holiday Flash. Once finished, they took up their seasonally decorated to-go mugs and scanned the cafe for a table… There was a dimly lit spot in the back corner of the shop that would have suited Harrison just fine (four dark leather chairs that had been circled neatly around a coffee table,) but Caitlin had her sights set on one of the center tables with with tall barstools surrounding it… Slouching his shoulders forward, he reluctantly followed her and sat across from her in the middle of the cafe…. The _middle_.

Silence was golden on most days but today had been different thus far and Caitlin’s lack of conversation had him nervously padding his fingers against his overly festive coffee cup. He tried very hard _not_ to send a longing glance back toward those comfy looking chairs in the corner. If they had actually gone back there, he would have been able to sink against the cushions in order to anchor himself under her scrutinizing gaze.

He swallowed… How long had she been staring? Did she want him to say something? Her _glances_ were fine… He had already grown accustom to those but her _staring_ , not so much.

Wells cleared his throat and tried not to flinch at the way the sounded echoed through the now, semi-empty coffee shop. Caitlin on the other hand smiled and sipped her Flash as if she could sense his unease.

 _Surely not_ … Then again, that emotional intelligence wasn’t something to be underestimated.

“Is blue your favorite color?” He asked before he had the chance to stop himself. Her expression changed then; eyes widening as the smile fell from he face. She dropped her stare to her own attire as if she’d forgotten that she had chosen a baby blue, loose-fitted blouse and a pair of navy-colored jeans for the day. He was sure the royal blue coat and matching scarf was no coincidence either.

When Caitlin looked at him, the smile was back on her face. “Maybe… I’d never really thought about it before. I guess I do wear this color a lot.”

Harrison gave a tight-lipped smile and flicked his eyes back to his drink. She _did_ wear blue often but it wasn’t a bad thing, in his opinion.

“It suits you.” He muttered before sipping his coffee and stealing a glance in her direction. Based on her brilliant grin, she didn’t mind the compliment and he returned the gesture by smiling back.

He had half a mind to compliment her again just for fun but Cisco’s voice sliced through the silence before he could even take the breath to do so. Harrison frowned and turned his attention on Cisco who was walking through the front door.

“Hey, _Harry_!” He barked, approaching their table with a wide spread set of what-the-fuck-arms. “Is that my van parked outside?”

“Very observant, Ramon.” Wells snorted.

“Oh, _okay_ …” Cisco growled sarcastically. “Go ahead, drive my van, take a spin, run errands - no big, dude!”

“Appreciate it…”

“ _Dick_.”

“ _Cisco_!” Caitlin hissed quietly, causing both boys to look at her.

“ _What_? I had to catch a ride with _Barry_.” He bit. “That guy is _always_ late.”

“The irony of a speedster who is never on time.” Wells commented, checking his watch to find that Barry and Cisco had _indeed_ arrived late.

“Why was your van at the lab anyway?” Caitlin asked. “Where were _you_?”

At that, Cisco blushed. “I-uh… There was this-last night I…”

“Got laid.” Harrison supplied with a smirk.

“ _Oh_ …” Caitlin blinked up at him. “Uh… _Nice_.” She forced out. “Congratulations. I guess.”

“You don’t have to congratulate him, Snow. She was probably drunk.” “

"Okay, wow… For real?” Cisco grumbled, finally taking a seat next to Caitlin. “And when was the last time _you_ banged someone?”

“Are people still saying _bang_ in this universe?” Wells retorted. “Your mother was rather feisty this morning if you must know.”

“Oh, okay… That was a _momma_ joke? He went there.” Cisco jerked his thumb toward Dr. Wells and turned to Caitlin, “He’s a sweetheart, isn’t he? So glad you invited him.”

Caitlin shook her head. “So, you said you got a ride with Barry? Is he here?”

“Yeah… He had to pick me up from the lab because _someone_ stole the van.”

“Let it go.” Harrison bit dryly, swirling his coffee in his cup.

“He’s parking the car.”

And minutes later, Barry Allen walked through the door, forcing a neutral expression after seeing Harrison sitting at Team Flash’s usual table.

“Morning, guys…” He started before tipping his head to Harrison. “Dr. Wells.”

“ _Barry_ …” Wells acknowledged.

“Did you guys bring your shopping lists?”

“Right here, man.” Cisco held up an old receipt with names and items written on the back.

“I’ve got mine!” Caitlin piqued excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. Harrison grimaced… _Ugh_. She just _had_ to be one of those people who got overly excited about the holiday season. _That_ was annoying and unnervingly refreshing all at once. 

“I guess the Grinch didn’t bring his list.” Cisco said, tilting his head toward Wells.

“Observant as ever, _Crisco_.”

“They’ve been bickering this whole time.” Caitlin told Barry with a sour expression.

Barry shrugged and chuckled before grabbing Cisco’s shoulder. “C’mon, lets get some drinks.”

“I want my van keys back!” He barked as Barry pulled him toward the counter.

“He’s chipper today.” Harrison grumbled when they were out of earshot.

“You _did_ steal his van.”

“ _Borrowed_.” He corrected. “How else was I to get here.”

“You could have called me.” She laughed. “I would have picked you up.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Wells studied her for a moment or two. “I wasn’t aware you and I had that sort of relationship.”

“Well, we’re a team, remember? We take care of each other, right?”

She smiled and he couldn’t help but look down. She always seemed to know how to cut right through his hard shell and get to the core. First it was that stupid message and now this. Her damn emotional intellect and big eyes - her bright smile and naive acceptance - it had a way of rendering him speechless at times. It had been a long time since someone had actually _wanted_ to take care of him…

“ _Right_.” He confirmed, his voice scraping against his throat. “I suppose we do.”

“I’m really glad you decided to come.”

He huffed. “Thanks… This has actually been kind of-”

“Uh-Oh!” Cisco yelled from across the fafe, causing both Caitlin and Harrison to jerk their heads in his direction. With coffee in hand, he stood mortified next to the counter, pointing just above their table. “Dude, _shit_! Speed her out of there!”

Barry, who standing behind him, also wore and uneasy expression. “I’m not just gonna _speed_ her out.”

“What are you-” Harrison tried, but was cut off by Caitlin who was nudging his forearm with her fist.

“ _Look_.” She whispered, pointing directly above.

Glaring, Harrison looked up to see a large ball of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Oh, _shit_ … He wasn’t one to give into peer pressure but he honestly considered trying to drown himself in whatever was left of his coffee.

“Okay, so…” She started. “It’s silly but our earth has this tradition where two people who get caught under mistletoe have to kiss. I think it started as a greek festival tradition that signified a deep romance or a loyal friendship. _Oh_! It’s also a symbol of fertility. In some cultures, kissing under the mistletoe brings good luck… Or _bad_ , depending on whether or not the couple actually kisses. Did you know the berries are poison-”

“I know what it is.” Harrison cut quickly.

Her mouth snapped shut and she watched him… “Oh, okay. I guess you didn’t need a huge history lesson then.” 

He smirked. “Are you superstitious?”

“ _What_?”

“You said it was good luck to kiss.” He answered. She blushed and he quickly realized what he had suggested. “I didn’t mean… We don’t have to.”

She smiled… “It would be a shame to waste good luck, especially in _our_ situation.”

“Does that mean you’d like to?”

She shook her head… “I have an idea.”

Reaching forward, Caitlin gingerly collected his cup from his hands and took a small sip before cringing at the taste; a bitter contrast in comparison to her sweetly-flavored Holiday Flash.

“ _There_.” She said proudly, setting the drink in front of him. “We kissed.”

He smirked as he inspected the cup, noting the bright pink lipstick now stained on his lid, “We _did_?”

She nodded. “Indirectly speaking.”

“So, no bad luck?”

“I think we dodged the bullet.”

“ _Phew_!” Cisco breathed and he walked toward them, “Quick thinking there! I thought you guys were going to kiss.”

“ _No_!” She laughed. “I’d never put Dr. Wells through that sort of _torture_.”

Harrison breathed a small laugh and tapped the pink stain on his cup… _Torture, huh?_ It wouldn’t be the worst form to endure.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wells doesn’t see the harm in tagging along while the team does some Christmas shopping… Until he’s standing in the middle of Victoria’s Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the 3rd installment. Sorry about any mistakes. Feedback is appreciated. :)

The mall was absolutely packed with people doing their annual Christmas shopping. 

Barry and Cisco had run off to explore the Adidas store while Caitlin had gone in the opposite direction in order to check out Nordstrom. Harrison on the other hand had been left all alone in the food court, sipping a large, watered-down soda from Big Belly Burger for the last hour and a half. Every so often, one of the three members of his party would swing by and check on him, assure him they were almost finished, or even plop down at his table to rest.

After another hour ran by and _no one_ had bothered to pop into the food court to check in, he started digging for his phone. Once it had been pulled from his back pocket, he immediately opened their little group chat and began typing.

 **1:39 PM - Wells, Harrison:** _Wrap it up._

Call him scrooge but from the decorations and music to the holiday crowds and sales, he was getting rather soured by all the festivities around the mall…

 **1:40 PM - Ramon, Cisco:** _No pun intended or…? Wait, can you see me right now? Because I’m literally using the gift wrapping service in this mall. Like, as we speak._

Harrison frowned at his screen. He wasn’t sure whether to type profanities or search the mall to wring cisco’s neck for asking such a stupid question.

**1:40 PM - Allen, Barry:** _We can’t leave yet. I still don’t know what to buy for Iris._

**1:40 PM - Snow, Caitlin:**   _Maybe some jewelry? I think Claire’s is having a sale._

 **1:40 PM -** **Allen, Barry:** _Isn’t that a kids store?_

 **1:41 PM - Ramon, Cisco:** _Dude, don’t kid yourself. Women totally shop there too._

Tipping his head back in exasperation, Wells huffed… He should have known better than to entice them by starting up the group chat again. He should have just sent a private message to Caitlin… But he didn’t and now his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing.

_This was bullshit…_

Checking his phone again, he saw the conversation was no longer about Barry’s predicament but it had now shifted to how adorable the puppies in the mall’s pet store were looking… And then to the crazy lady with the ugly Christmas sweater, the whiny children standing in line to meet Santa, the mall and it’s festive decor, the grumpy guy with the black ball cap who was sitting alone in the food court… _Wait, what?_

**1:51 PM - Allen, Barry:** _Look above you._

Harrison turned his gaze toward the upper level to see Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin leaning over the banister just overhead; the three of them waving down at him. Quickly giving them his best fuck-you-guys smile, he jerked his hand once to reciprocate the wave. He was about to flip them off when his phone buzzed again…

**1:53 PM - Snow, Caitlin:** _Come upstairs. I’ve got one last stop to make. :)_

He looked up to Caitlin and was rewarded with one of her brilliant smiles. How could he say _no?_ Pursing his lips into a hard line, he turned back to his phone and typed the letter, _K_. 

* * *

Ignorant… _Ignorant_ is what he was.

He, Barry, and Cisco were all standing in the very center of Victoria’s Secret - the makeup and perfume department - the _safe_ zone - while Caitlin browsed the lingerie racks in the adjoining section. If that wasn’t awkward enough, they were the only three males in the entire store and they kept receiving cautious glances from the random clientele that passed by. He’d never been in one of these stores before but he was quickly discovering that women liked _privacy_ when they shopped for their undergarments and didn’t like a trio of bumbling men nearby.

Cisco stood silently, hard-faced with his arms crossed and flexed across his chest to assert some crazy display of heterosexuality as he gave curious consumers the sup-nod every time they made eye contact. Barry couldn’t have been gawkier if he’d been hog tied and told to run as fast as he could. He’d bumped into the lipgloss bin,  _twice…_ Knocked over the stores smokey eyeshadow pallet display, and managed to spill a bottle of perfume -  _Pure Seduction_ \- all over him; a quarter of the contents landing on his jeans and soaking into his pant leg… Between Cisco’s imitative I’m-a-bad-ass look and Barry’s inane display of heavy-handedness,  it didn’t take the keenest of sight to determine they were out of their comfort zones.

Wells wasn’t doing any better… He’d been leaning against one of the holiday sale signs before it had fallen over; practically jerking the space to life with all the noise it made when it crashed against the tiles.

Eventually the three of them had resigned from their awkwardness and opted for chatting or searching their phones for police reports, movie reviews, Youtube videos… Anything that would kill time and keep them from inadvertently destroying the store. 

“Who’s she shopping for again?” Barry asked quietly as if he expected the entire store to scold him for speaking too loudly… Although, in his defense, they’d done enough damage to make the employees a little leery of their presence.

 _“Iris?_ ” Cisco shrugged.  


Harrison rolled his eyes and braved a glance in the lingerie department, quickly scanning the wracks to find Caitlin. Once he’d fixed his stare on her, he snorted, entertained by the way she’d given up on maintaining her model appearance and tied her coat around her waist… Caitlin Snow had been shopping for the better part of the day and was apparently _hot_ , what with the way she kept fanning her loose button-down. She’d also taken the liberty of throwing her hair into a messy ponytail to afford her neck with somewhat of a breeze.

“Dude, _do_ girls do that?” Barry asked.  


“Do _what_?” Cisco answered.  


“You know…” Barry looked around to make sure no one was eaves dropping before whispering, “Buy _panties_ for each other?”  


Wells huffed. “Have either of you actually gone through puberty?”

“Dude, shut up.” Cisco bit quietly, nudging Harrison’s rib as a leggy blonde walked by… “Sup, babe.” He said as she passed.

“Stop doing that…” Harry growled. “You’re humiliating yourself.”   


“We’re standing in a _panty_ store right now, okay? I’m making this bro-unit look _good_.” Cisco defended. “Back me up, Bare.”  


“Actually, Cisco, it’s getting a little creepy.” Barry explained, clearing his throat. “Sorry, man.”  


Harrison glared at them and shook his head before finding Caitlin again; this time she was digging through the underwear drawers… She finally fished out a pair of dark blue bikinis and smiled. It was only then he realized all the undergarments she had been holding were various shades of blue.

“She’s shopping for herself.” Wells said suddenly, causing Barry and Cisco to jerk their heads in her direction.  


“How do _you_ know?” Cisco asked.  


“Just a guess.” He answered with a shrug even though he was completely sure.  


After all, blue was her favorite color.

* * *

Leaning against the inside of the passenger's side door, Harrison stared out the window and listened to Caitlin as she hummed an out of tune version of _Jingle Bells_. Originally he was going to hitch a ride back to the lab with _Cisco,_ but mister Ramon had a previous engagement and couldn’t be bothered to play _taxi-driver_ for Dr. Wells. Barry was busy too… He never found that perfect gift for Iris and decided hang back and do some more shopping.

And _that’s_ how he ended up in _her_ car…

Adjusting his dark-rimmed glasses, he snapped a quick-thinking glance in her direction. With her hair still pulled back - her long ponytail draped over her shoulder - she tapped the steering wheel with one hand while the other fiddled with the heat dial… She seemed oddly comfortable with him sitting in her car - her pink-striped Victoria’s Secret bag resting on the bench seat between them - as she chauffeured him around Central City.

He’d never met anyone like her before… Optimism and generosity was a rare combination in his world and she had been the first one to show him any true compassion since shit hit the fan. It was outright invigorating.

“So,” She started, causing him to startle and lightly flinch sideways. He hadn’t expected her to say anything… “I forgot to ask before; do you have Christmas on _your_ earth?”  


“No…” He smirked and tilted his head toward the packages between them. “Is that what all this shopping was for today?”

“Oh! Yeah… It’s actually a Christian holiday that’s evolved over the last two thousand years. _Now_ , people typically spend Christmas with their families and exchange gifts regardless of religions. But, _originally_ , it was a time to celebrate the birth of Christ-”  


“ _Snow_.” He chuckled. “I was _kidding_. Every earth has Christmas.”  


Pursing her lips to mask an oncoming smirk, she shook her head and looked at him. Despite her efforts to look stern, she was giggling. “That was mean.”

“No, that was absolutely _perfect_. I just didn’t think you’d actually trust me enough to…”  


At _that_ , the car fell silent and they both looked away. The atmosphere was colder than before and he wished he would have kept his mouth shut all together. Trust was hard-earned around here, especially for him. Wells knew there was emotional baggage between Caitlin and his Earth-I counterpart. So, in reality, _no_ … She _didn’t_ trust him. Not really. Not at _all_.

Harrison had the same face, the same voice, and the same mannerisms as his doppelgänger… But he was _different_. Even if she couldn’t see it, he was _so_ different. 

The ride was quiet from then on and by the time she pulled up to S.T.A.R Labs, all he wanted to do was jump out of the car whether it had been parked or not. He’d never really felt the weight of silence until now and he was ready to get out of this situation. But instead of opening his door and heading for the front entrance, he turned to look at her once more and instantly regretted it.

She was staring again. Her pessimistic eyes traveling from one corner of his face to the other until finally meeting his stare. Caitlin’s morose expression made him want to claw at himself; tear out every imperfection - until he was able to deviate his appearance - until he was an exact contradiction of the Dr. Wells she once knew.

“I’m not him.” He blurted without understanding why. “ _I’m not_ _him_.”  


With a small smile that quickly fell, she nodded once and unconvincingly replied, “I know, Dr. Wells.”

“ _Harry_.” He corrected. “You can call me Harry if that makes this easier. I’m not…” His voice faltered after feeling her fingers wrap around his hand.

“I know.” She said softly. “Harry… I _know_.”  


He was staring at their hands, trying _not_ to concentrate on how soft her fingers felt as they brushed over his calloused knuckles, trying _not_ to think about the way her cold skin contrasted his warmth. He couldn’t afford that right now. Not with Zoom breathing down his neck, watching his every move… He’d already taken Jesse; what would happen if he saw this?

What would Zoom do if he saw him sitting in a parked car with Caitlin, holding her hand…?

“I’m sorry.” He rushed out before ripping away and opening his door. “I don’t… _Sorry_.” He repeated, finally forcing himself out of her car.  


Harrison was at the front doors before he had the chance to change his mind. This time, he didn’t dare look back… All he knew was that in that moment with her, he’d never felt more vulnerable and now all he wanted was to lock himself somewhere in the lab to be alone.

Because, _alone_ , was the only safe place he had left.


	4. Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wells wants to pull away… But Caitlin wants to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just start by apologizing for the wait on this?? It really should have been done by now, especially for being a mini-series. Thanks for hanging in there with my SLOW updates. I’d also like to apologize for putting this off and possibly losing my flow... AND for the mistakes I missed. And for the short length. And every other area of this fiction where I have failed you. But on the bright side, I am planning on wrapping this up by chapter five. :D
> 
> Song: Strange Sight by KT Tunstall (Yes, from that one TinkerBell movie... Don’t judge me!)
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and subscribe for my benefit (gives me that little extra boost to keep writing.) <3
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Harrison had a plan... He didn’t want friends on this earth; just wanted to enlist the Flash to help him get his daughter back but all that fell through after Caitlin had convinced him it was a _good_ idea to go shopping with the team because ever since that fateful day, Harrison had received friendly phone calls from Barry Allen and a few texts that resembled jokes and funny pickup lines that Cisco Ramon felt he simply _had_ to share.  


And how could he ignore their dumb-as-fuck group chat that made his phone hum through was seemed like a never ending _buzz_...

 **12:11 PM - Ramon, Cisco:** _HAARRRRYYYY??? HEELLOOO?!?!!_

 **12:12 PM - Allen, Barry:** _Come on, man! Are you going to respond or do I have run you down?_

**12:12 PM - Snow, Caitlin:** _He’s probably just busy... P.S. it’s 12:12 make a wish! ;D_

**12:12 PM - Ramon, Cisco:** _He ain’t busy! He’s just rude. And I WISH he’d answer his phone! XD_

 **12:13 PM - Allen, Barry:** _Joe needs to know if you’re coming to the party or not... Iris has no idea how much food to cook. Also, do you like pot roast?_

**12:13 - Wells, Harrison:** _No_

**12:13 - Allen, Barry:** _No, you don’t like pot roast or no, you’re not coming to the party?_

Tipping his head back, Harrison clenched his eyes and let out a low growl before white-knuckling around his phone as it vibrated through his fingers. _Fuck these kids_... _No_ , he wasn’t going to some stupid Christmas party at the West’s. He’d rather sleep naked in a sewer or more realistically, stay in the lab and focus on the _real_ problems... Finding his daughter for example.

Taking a deep breath, he braved a glance at his phone screen to see Barry Allen’s impatient response...

 **12:15 - Allen, Barry:** _Okay, I’m just gonna tell them to expect you there but order pizza instead?_

His teeth were grinding... They didn’t get it. They just didn’t get it. Pizza and pot roast were the _least_ of his worries and these dumbasses couldn’t seem to understand that Jesse was the very center of his focus. He wasn’t going to go play mentor at that damn party just because they _wanted_ him there.

He didn’t want to watch the West family happily go through their Christmas traditions while shooting him sympathetic glances, knowing that he was missing something - knowing that he didn’t have his _own_ family to celebrate with. He didn’t want to watch Barry and Cisco flit through the house, laughing like everything was okay... Like there wasn’t a shark waiting in the dark waters of hope - just when things seemed bright and cheery. And least of all, Harrison didn’t want to watch Jay Garrick prance around Caitlin like some prized show stallion; his chest puffed and ego shooting through the roof with the aid of spiked Christmas wassail running through his veins. 

With a growl, Harrison ripped his arm back a quickly slung his phone across the room, causing it to hit the wall with a clatter and burst into about a thousand pieces. Not that he cared... He was so done with this team - _this earth_ \- and all the bullshit that came with it. If he never saw another text message for the rest of his life; that would suit him just fine.

_“Harry?”_  


Harrison felt the tension seizing his shoulders as if someone had physically grabbed him. _Shit..._ He turned toward the door to see Caitlin Snow standing in its entrance, wide-eyed and holding a box of christmas lights on her hip with one hand while the other was circled around her own cellular device. He frowned, unsure how to explain himself because _yeah_ , he just chucked his phone and she probably saw it.

It didn’t help matters much that this was the first real time he had actually seen her since he tucked his tail and ran from her car like a scalded hound. Yes, he was avoiding her and he’d done a good job of it until now - until he got cornered in Cisco’s office, what with Caitlin blocking the door... He didn’t have any room to run and wouldn’t have known where to go even if he did.

“I just sent you a text but I guess you didn’t get it...” She paused with a slight frown. “Or maybe you _did_. Are you okay?”  


_“Fine.”_  


She snorted. “You just broke your phone. Are you sure-”  


“I said, I’m _fine_.” He snapped, causing her to blink and bite down on her bottom lip.

“Okay... Um... Well, I was hoping I would find you in here.” She tried, friendly as ever as she took a step toward him. Harrison stepped back and it didn’t go unnoticed. Her eyes fell to his backtracked movement before slanting her brows into a hard line. She stopped and met his gaze once more. “Look, Harry. If I did something that made you uncomfortable, I’m _really_ sorry.”

He scoffed... Yes, she made him uncomfortable. Every single day she did something that teetered back and forth over that line; made his stomach do flips whenever she did something at simple as look at him. He was well out of his comfort zone and he _minded_. He _hated_ it. There was something about that night in the car that made him want to say fuck it and run back through the breach as if none of this had ever happened. He didn’t want to think about Caitlin Snow, worry about her, wonder if Zoom had seen the way she'd made him smile at the pink lipstick stain on his coffee cup or the way she’d turned him into a bumbling mess of apologies in her car...

Caitlin was just a girl - a normal girl who had a strange power over him - who could probably make him do backflips with a quick snap of her fingers but he didn’t want her to know that. He didn’t want _anyone_ to know that because that made her a liability. And it made _him_ vulnerable.

"You’re fine.” He finally replied as he crossed his arms and directed his stare to the floor. “It isn’t you.”

And it wasn’t... It was everything else. Zoom, Jesse, and every other fucking obstacle in his life that made him want to push back and sprint in the opposite direction.  


“Oh, good.” She said slowly. He could hear that smile - that bright, penetrating smile break through her voice. “So, if you need a ride to the party tonight, I can pick you up.”  


He lifted his gaze...

“It would be a shame for you to have to steal Cisco’s-”  


“Why do you want me there?” He cut in, now looking directly at her.  


_“What?”_  


“The party.” He clarified, trying hard not to gulp around the lump forming in his throat. “Why do you want me there?”  


_“Oh,”_ She shrugged. “ _It’s Christmas Eve._ I just didn’t want you to be all alone. I guess it’s-”  


_“Why?”_  


Caitlin frowned and set her stare on Harrison... This time, _he_ was the one chewing his lip because fuck, she made him uncomfortable again - _nervous_  - and he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to hear but he was beginning to think he was digging for something that wasn’t there. All he knew was that he liked Caitlin a little more than he should...

And yes, Harrison knew what that meant. He was married after all; knew what it felt like to form a crush and have that thrilling desire to be near someone. He was _very_ familiar with that gripping energy that made his chest expand and contract all at once and he was also familiar with the ache that came with all that excitement.

“I like you.” She didn’t mean anything by it... At least, thats what he _told_ himself but her statement was _honest_ and it left Harrison dumbstruck. He didn’t want friends on this earth but there she was - Caitlin Snow - standing before him for reasons he didn’t really understand with a box of Christmas lights and a dazzling grin. “Plus, we’re a team, remember?”

“Yeah...” He said, giving her a weak smile. She was a persistent little thing, he had to give her that. “I remember.”  


“So,” She started again before placing her box on the ground and stepping forward to invade his personal space. She smelled sweet like warm vanilla and it was practically the embodiment of Christmas; dizzying and captivating like she had showered in some sort of holiday potion that compelled anyone who caught a whiff to bend to her will. “How about that ride?”  


And just like that day at Jitters, Caitlin Snow had him diving headlong into another social obligation he was hoping to avoid. But fuck, he liked her... He liked her so much.


	5. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wells had every intention of spending the holidays alone... But he’s not alone and he’s oddly okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm PRETTY sure I got all the mistakes out of this but I always seem to find more no matter how many times I go over my chapters... Especially this story.
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to comment and let me know your thoughts on this story! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final installment!! :D

Jay was there... He knew he probably would be but that was the very first thing Harrison noticed when he walked through the West’s front door and catching Garrick’s vindictive glare always had a way of setting him on edge. It probably didn’t help that he pushed through the entryway seconds after Caitlin opened the door and stepped inside with a bright smile... It was obvious both he and Caitlin had arrived _together_  and maybe that made Jay panic a little; seeing Harrison file in behind her - the girl he very clearly admired.

Garrick’s grip tightened around his drink glass as he looked back an forth between Caitlin and Harrison... He felt like a college student; being the tech-nerd who was constantly getting the death stare from the jock for sliding in too close to the pretty girl who had flawlessly captured both their interests. Because damn, she was extraordinary and he was starting to like her even he was too old for this shit - even if he was too old for _her_. 

Jay wasn’t, however... He was much closer to her age and seemed to have a few one-ups on Harrison that place them at opposite ends of Caitlin’s playing board. Garrick was a few years younger and a few inches taller. He was broad and _likable_ with a strong jaw and a pleasant charm that seeped from his pours whenever Snow was in the room.

“You made it!” Barry suddenly greeted with a vast grin splitting through his face.

Harrison jerked his stare away from Garrick to see Allen wrapping Caitlin up in a bear hug.

“Harry!” Cisco called from the dining room; his voice muffled as he stuffed a dinner roll into his mouth. “I was texting you, man... What happened?”

"His phone is broken.” Caitlin supplied quickly with a snort as she pulled away from Barry and gave Harrison a knowing glance.

“ _Bummer_.” Cisco replied, still chomping on his roll. “Maybe I can fix it.”

Caitlin giggled and shook her head before reaching out to place a hand on Harry’s shoulder... With a light push, she directed him further into the house before wrapping her fingers against the fabric of his coat and tugging. He blinked and hastily leaned forward to shrug himself free of the covering so she could take it because apparently, they were _staying_... She wasn’t going to give him any excuses or let him hang near the door like a dog who had been begging to get outside. 

With her hand now between his shoulders, she gave him another small push; putting just enough weight into her shove to make him step forward. Then she leaned in a bit and whispered, “Are you hungry?”

He nodded...

“There’s food on the table.” She pointed toward the dining room to reveal the large selection of casseroles, holiday cookies, and other snacks lining the table. There was even a giant, half-carved turkey in the very center of it all. Clearly the Wests had decided against both the pizza  and the pot roast. “I’m sure Cisco can show you the ropes if you get lost.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“In a bit.” Caitlin smiled and folded his coat over her arms before turning and tossing it over the rack along with all the others. “I want to see if Iris needs any help before I start having fun.”

Harrison braved another glance in Jay’s direction to see him watching both he and Caitlin with his head cocked and his face twisted into a tight expression... He was a few chapters behind and had no idea why on earth Snow would even bother giving Harrison the time of day and _that_ made him smirk... For once, Garrick wasn’t the center of attention - neither of them were, really - and that was nice. Jay could use a run for his money every once in a while, no matter how short lived. And fuck if Harrison wasn’t the type of person to let an opportunity pass him by...

So, he turned back to Caitlin and smiled before asking, “Do you want anything?”

“Oh, no!” She waved him off and pulled herself out of her own coat to reveal long legs and dark-blue dress that hugged her in _all_ the right places which left Harrison struggling to breath. “I’ll be fine... Go enjoy yourself.”

Self-satisfied by his ability to be a complete asshole for Jay’s benefit, Harrison nodded and chanced a quick look in Garrick’s direction before moving for the dining room; being sure to cockily tilt his head to the ex-speedster along the way.

* * *

“What game are you playing, Wells?” A voice snarled quietly, causing Harrison’s eyes to lift from his nearly devoured plate of food and settle on Jay who was now sitting on the sofa directly across from him.

“Good to see you too, Garrick.” He snarked, leaning back against his chair and popping a handful of trail mix into his mouth.

Jay glared and shook his head... “What are you doing here?”

“I was _invited_.”

“No, _that_... I meant with _her_.” Jay began, clearly getting more and more frustrated as he jerked his head back toward Snow, who was busy giggling and helping Iris collect discarded drink glasses behind him. “Last time I checked, everyone in that lab _hated_ you and then I turn around and you’re practically licking up Caitlin’s legs.”

“Right... Last time you _checked_.” Harrison smirked and set his plate down on the coffee table between them. “And where have you been hiding over the past few weeks, Garrick?”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged, setting a hard stare on Jay. “Only that you never seem to be around when she needs you.”

Jay balled his hands into tight fists before leaning forward to growl out, “You really think she’s giving you attention because she _likes_ you? You’ve always been good at fooling the people around you Harrison, but I had no idea you could fool yourself.” He smirked and gave a quick snort as if this was _funny_. “I got news for you Wells, Caitlin feels sorry for you. She’s not throwing you a pity party because she _wants_ to... She’s playing den-mother because no one else will.”

“That’s not...” Harrison’s reply seemed to get stuck in his throat because every time he tried to say something, he couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_. Garrick might have been right and it didn’t matter if Caitlin had personally told him that she _liked_ him or made him feel like he was a real part of the team... This whole thing had stemmed from her feeling sorry for him and not wanting him to spend the holidays alone. “Caitlin’s not like that.” He finally defended.

“No, she’s _exactly_ like that.” Jay snapped. “She’s got a big heart and likes to take care of everyone... Including strays.”

Harrison glared. Fuck Jay... He’d _earned_  his place on the team. _“I’m not a stray.”_

“She feels _sorry_ for you, Harrison.” Jay repeated, harsher this time. “That’s all this is.”

“We’re _friends_.” He said shakily... It felt more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Jay.

“And what about your doppelgänger?” Jay bit. “You _do_ realize you killed her husband, right?”

 _No,_ actually... He didn’t know that but despite being taken back by that little revelation, he snarled, _“That wasn’t me.”_  

 _“So?”_ Jay shrugged. “Do you honestly think she can even look at you without seeing _him_? You have the same face as the guy who widowed her.”

“I...” He paused, thinking back to that moment in the car... She _knows_ he’s different - that he wasn’t the same guy - she _said_ it. But her eyes didn’t seem to relay the same message... She was hurt because yes, he had the same face as her enemy and there was nothing he could do to fix it. There was blood in the water and that couldn’t be rectified.

Harrison’s eyes drifted over Jay’s shoulder before landing on Caitlin... She was hanging mistletoe in the opening between the living room and the entryway; doing a silly little hop to try to reach the hook above her head... His fingers dug into the armrests; gripping for an anchor to keep himself from running to her, falling to his knees and begging for her to tell him the truth - to look him dead in the eye and give it to him straight... Was their past dictating their future? Whatever that future might have actually been; was it really _that_ rocky? His feelings were more than likely one-sided and he realized that but he still wanted to hope for a future with her, even if it didn’t extend further than friendship.

“Well...” Jay started, drawing Harrison’s attention once more before mounting his stance and gesturing toward Caitlin with a smirk. “Duty calls...”

And with that, Garrick was off; taking the mistletoe from Snow and placing it on the hook for her before feeding her some bullshit line about Christmas kissing traditions on Earth-2.

He watched with bated breath as Caitlin smiled and said, “We have that tradition here too.”

By the time Jay had leaned forward to kiss her, Harrison was making beeline for the front door...

* * *

He knew he was fucked when he heard the door open from somewhere behind him; the soft flicker of lights and the warmth from the inside wrapping around him like a blanket... It wasn’t just him leaving the party a little too early to pout on the front porch, it was _her_. He caught her gaze seconds after she had pulled away from Garrick - her big pretty eyes widening at his detached expression before he let his stare fall to the ground and stormed out of the house.

Caitlin’s emotional intelligence was a force to be reckoned with because she knew something was off the very instant she laid eyes on him... He didn’t want to talk about it but Harrison could feel her lingering presence as she stepped onto the West’s porch and mentally berated himself for not having the courage to jump off the stoop and sprint back to the lab. 

“Hey.” She started. “Is everything okay?” 

He didn’t respond, only shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets before shivering in the cold.

“You know, I’ve really enjoyed having you here...” She tested, stepping a little closer. “But I can take you home if you’re getting-”

“Am I just a project to you?” He snapped rather harshly, his entire body buzzing through a violent fit of tremors as the wind continued to blow... He wasn’t _that_ cold but Snow tended to make him do strange things like dressing up as the Reverse-Flash to rescue her from a giant, telekinetic monkey or go shopping during the busiest season of the year at Victoria’s Secret and it made him nervous.

“Did Jay tell you that?”

 _“No.”_ Harrison growled, turning his head to look at her. Caitlin had him pinned beneath a skeptical glare... So, he huffed and decided to just be honest. “Yes.”

“Jay hasn’t really been around enough to know whether or not I’ve turned you into a _project_.” She rolled her eyes. “And I’m not really sure why _either_ of you would think I even had time for something like that.”

Harrison continued to stare... She was smiling again and it was damn near hypnotizing, what with the way the snow falling around them contrasted nicely with that particular shade of lipstick.

“Did you _want_ to kiss Garrick?”

She shook her head. “Not exactly."

“Well,” He scoffed. “You didn’t really tell him  _no_.”

“You know,” She shrugged and sidestepped until their shoulders were touching. “I kissed Jay because I didn’t want his ego to take a hit. There’s a lot of people in there... I thought I’d spare him some embarrassment.”

“You didn’t have to do him any favors.”

“I know...”

He humphed and rolled his eyes before fixing his gaze on her once more. He wanted to tell her why he ran out the front door but now that she was standing right there, watching him, waiting out in the cold just to try and connect with him, he wasn’t sure if it was really all that important anymore.

“Do you want to know the two main differences between you and Jay?”

“What’s that?”

“The first is that, I didn’t call _Jay_ to ask him to meet me at Jitters a few weeks ago. I called _you_.”

He gave her a wide grin... “And the second thing?”

“The second thing is,” She started again, biting her lip this time to keep a lid on the smile that seemed to be spreading over her features. “Y _ou_ don’t need mistletoe to have an excuse to kiss me.”

His hands were on her in a matter of seconds because she had given him an invitation and he had enough intelligence to accept. Harrison’s fingers carded through her hair; moving over her scalp to grip and turn her head to face him. It didn’t matter if she was a little surprised by his eagerness... He _had_ to taste her. 

And he did...

With something bordering along the lines of bruising, he bent down and kissed her before lightly biting at her bottom lip and then fixing the roughness of the action by soothing the nip with his tongue. She moaned in his mouth, the vibration running down his throat and practically making his knees knock together. Caitlin was sweet... She tasted just about as good as baked apples with a whisper of mint in the undertones of her unique flavor as if she had been munching on a candy cane just before coming outside to meet him.

Harrison pulled away and let his forehead drop to hers... His hands slid out of her hair until they were resting over her shoulders. He couldn’t really speak for her but he was _breathless_. There was no mistletoe but there was this... Just him and her and his want to drink in her light.

Caitlin lifted her hands to his face before tilting her head and leaning in to dot a line of kisses over his cheekbone until she reached his ear.

_“Merry Christmas.”_ She whispered before catching his lobe between her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. 

Harrison wasn’t in love with Caitlin Snow but he knew if she kept kissing him like _that_ and purring sweet nothings into his ear, it wouldn’t take long. It was only a matter of time before he’d be head over heels for her... And that didn’t bother him at all.

 


End file.
